


Valentines Memories

by gayandnotokay



Category: HINAPIA (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Demon Slayer AU, Demon!Minkyung, Graphic descriptions, Mentions of Blood, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandnotokay/pseuds/gayandnotokay
Summary: Minkyung remembers nothing from when she was human, no matter how hard she tries. Until a special day rolls around.Kimetsu No Yabai/Demon Slayer au
Relationships: Implied Kang Yebin | Rena/Kim Minkyung | Roa, Implied OT10 - Relationship, Kim Minkyung and Im Nayoung
Kudos: 5





	Valentines Memories

There was blood everywhere. It was a wonderful smell. She doesn’t remember the last time she fed without making a mess. Human flesh was just too delightful. 

Just as she leaned down to take another bite, a pink card on the floor beside the rest of her victim caught her eye. She set aside the food in her hands temporarily to pick up the strange sheet of paper, staining the soft pink with dark red. There was a heart on the cover, one that vaguely reminded her of her human life. A life she could not remember no matter how hard she tried. No matter how many people she killed or no matter how much stronger she got. She couldn’t remember anything about her human life. 

Growling now, she ripped the card and tossed it aside. She ripped back into her meal with a new ferocity, trying not to think of the blanks in her memory that were surrounded by sorrow. She didn’t care if the memories hurt. She wanted to feel something other than anger and frustration. She wanted to know why even thinking about the blanks hurt so much. 

She finished the meal and stood up, stepping over the pile of bloody clothes left only to step on something else. She looked down, licking the blood of her lips only to see the crushed and bloody petals of a discarded bouquet on the ground. 

...

“Minkyung!” A warm voice called. She turned to see a girl with light brown hair and bangs grin at her before handing her a yellow flower. She found herself smiling before she felt a tug at her waist. She turned to see a notably shorter girl with a smile that made her stomach flip. This girl handed her a red rose before kissing her on the cheek and walking away. 

Minkyung. Was that.. her name?

She was alone now but she didn’t feel lonely. She felt warm inside, but there was something missing. She sat down and noted her surroundings, a living room with simple but homely furniture and a door in view. The door soon opened and a girl about the same height as her walked in. She had dark hair and exuded a feeling of trust, and Minkyung knew that girl was the missing piece. 

The biggest.. missing blank.

“I’m home!” The girl had called out before smiling shyly, not used to being playful. She walked over to where Minkyung was sitting and sat beside her. Minkyung laid her head on the girl’s shoulder, finally being able to relax and let go. She loved the girls, she did, but being the logical and responsible one in charge of them was draining. She didn’t understand how the girl beside her managed. 

She wanted to see the girls. 

She wanted to see that girl. 

The sound of stampeding footsteps alerted Minkyung seconds prior to being tackled in an embrace by multiple people. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. 

The embrace didn’t come. 

She heard footsteps. Her vision was blurry and when she went to wipe away her tears, she left a trail of blood across her cheeks. She wasn’t aware she could cry, and she didn’t know who those girls were but she knew they were important. She was going to find them, but first she had to take care of whoever was approaching and by the increasing speed of their footsteps, they didn’t mean well. 

Growling lowly but gradually louder and louder, she turned around. Her pursuiter had their steel blue blade in hand and their face covered in shadows. She dragged a fingernail across her arm, breaking skin and starting her demon art. Before she could whisper the words to end the slayer’s life however, they stepped into the light. Minkyung faltered. It was that girl. 

“Water breathing: Fifth Form. The Merciful rain of a dry day.” The girl said calmly before swinging her blade toward Minkyung. 

She fell to the ground. It didn’t hurt. She felt a strange bliss overcome her, closing her eyes. It was warm, like one of the times Nayoung had laid a blanket over her when she fell asleep in the living room. 

Nayoung. Was that her name? 

Minkyung found herself smiling. She watched Nayoung step over her body and sheathe her sword. She couldn’t see her face, as her back was turned, but it was more than enough to be near her again.

“It’s time to go home now.” Nayoung said softly, beginning her walk away. It was the voice she had used when she was trying to hide her pain from the rest of the girls. Minkyung knew better. She felt the soft tingling sensation reach her chin and knew she didn’t have much time left. 

“Happy Valentines Day” Minkyung said, just as the sensation reached her lips. She felt it rising, slowly but surely. Nayoung looked back at her, her mouth slightly open in shock before she managed a sad smile. It was the last thing she saw. The tingling sensation reached her eyes and everything went black. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Minkyung unnie!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ! I wrote this for a Valentine’s Day challenge :)


End file.
